


In Deep

by alesian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>归根结底，Tony并不后悔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：子安于水上/aleszian  
> 本篇为参加#Stony Sparks#时的旧文。
> 
> 混入了一部分《盗梦空间》的元素，但是其中的角色并未出场。  
> 

“你手上那是什么？”Rhodey双目圆睁瞪着Tony，伸出手一把将对方的左手抓到自己眼前，指了指无名指上面的银色圆环。

Tony面无表情地嚼着嘴里的披萨，挣扎着把左手从Rhodey那儿解救出来，草草用纸巾擦了擦嘴角的酱汁，然后露出一个甜腻的假笑：“好兄弟，好Rhodey，你在做梦。”

Rhodey举起双手朝Tony比出两个中指：“我知道我他妈的醒着，你休想蒙混过关。”

翻了个白眼，Tony微笑着用沾满油脂和酱汁的手在Rhodey的手背上拍了拍。

 

“所以呢？Rhodey最后怎么说？”Steve轻晃了一下平底锅，看着黄油在锅底的热度下开始融化，然后扭身从碗橱里取出两个空盘放在一旁。Tony闭着眼睛平躺在沙发上，静静听着Steve在厨房发出的声响，过了几秒，才意识到自己并没有作出回答，于是将头歪向Steve，发出愉悦又邪恶的笑声：“我没告诉他，他快气炸了，说他迟早会弄清对方是谁。”

Steve用锅铲在已经化了一半的黄油上戳了戳，扭身看向窝在沙发上的Tony：“帮我洗下盘子？”然后转了回去，用锅铲推动着黄油在平底锅底滑动着。Tony从沙发上站了起来，打了个哈欠，然后将两个盘子拿到水槽，打开水龙头将两个盘子冲了冲：“说真的，我们可以买个消毒碗柜，每次吃完饭洗盘子，做饭时也要洗盘子，你要是同意买个消毒碗柜就不用把盘子一遍遍冲了。”他拿起干燥的洗碗巾将盘子上的水擦干：“坦诚地告诉你的未婚夫，你是不是有洁癖什么的？我觉得在结婚之前你得告诉我这个，好让我有个心理准备。”说完，Tony将盘子放回Steve手边。

Steve停下了手中的动作，面无表情地看向Tony，然后伸手在Tony的屁股上拍了一下。“我回家看到你昏死在床上，吃剩的披萨在披萨盒里，披萨盒还在你身边躺着的时候，我可是什么都没说。”见Tony挑着眉眯着眼睛看着自己，Steve叹了口气：“不，很明确的告诉我多疑的未婚夫：我没有洁癖。只是我妈妈以前在家喜欢这么干，我跟着她养成习惯了。 **我告诉过你的。** ”

“真可惜。”Tony耸了耸肩：“我还以为能忽悠你去给我收拾操作间。”

“你可以造个机器人帮你。”Steve放下锅铲，将早已备好的蛋液倒进锅里：“你有两秒钟的时间决定，煎蛋卷还是炒蛋？”

“煎蛋卷。”Tony没有迟疑的回复道，然后慢悠悠走到沙发上倒了下去：“我猜Rhodey会给Pepper打电话。”

Steve煎好的第一个蛋卷放到盘子上，又倒了一部分蛋液进去锅里：“我假设Potts小姐要是突然得知你订婚的消息，心情不会太过愉悦。”

Tony在沙发上翻了个身：“我觉得她会威胁我说出自己和谁订婚了，她可比Rhodey可怕多了。我跟你说过没有？我很怕死，尤其怕死在Pepper手上。”

 “我们都清楚，Potts小姐在威胁你的手法上，永远都令人吃惊。”

 

Pepper冲进操作间的时候手里还拿着手机，Tony的火眼金睛注意到手机屏幕显示的是正在通话的界面。啊，善良的Rhodey，Tony在心中叹了口气，然后换上自己最灿烂真心的笑容，张开双臂，作势要拥抱Pepper。

“别装了，给我站好。”Pepper将通话切换成扬声，接着将手机举到Tony面前：“Rhodey说你订婚了？！”Tony看了一眼手机屏幕，通话对象显示的正是Rhodey，恐怕他在电话对面还不敢挂断。做出投降的姿势，Tony将戴着戒指的手晃了晃。

Pepper眯着眼睛，双唇抿成一条僵硬的线：“你和Steve认识半年多就打算结婚了？我承认他是个好人，但你们真的把这件事反复考虑清楚了？而且你竟然和Rhodey打赌他能不能靠自己把对方是谁猜出来，要不是他没见过Steve根本无从下手，我现在还不知道你订婚的事，你是打算等记者爆出你已婚的新闻，然后把报纸和杂志都放在我面前吗？”

“呃……不。这有点复杂。”Tony将手在裤子上擦了擦，尽管他知道自己的手上并没有出汗：“我一直在梦里约美国队长……？加上那些我们在梦里的时间就不止一年，老冰棍比我想象中的要开放多了，我以为我们至少得先谈八年恋爱的。”

“那Steve怎么办？”Pepper皱着眉毛。

Tony干笑了一声：“呃……哦，啊，我没跟你提过吗，他俩是同一个人？”

 

“因为我们瞒着她，Pepper已经两个星期没跟我说过话，要是有她帮忙一切就简单多了。天哪我真想她。不然我们干脆登个记就算了，挑选婚礼的设计方案太麻烦，人们是怎么做到在这么多东西里挑选完美搭配的同时还有时间喘气的？”Tony把头枕到Steve的大腿上，一只手盖住自己的眼睛，发出挫败的叹气声，然后继续说道：“不然你跟Pepper说一说？我觉得她一直喜欢你多过喜欢我。”

Steve伸出一只手在Tony的手臂上来回摩挲着：“鉴于我是同犯，我觉得她现在并不想和我说话，而且她并不是喜欢我多过喜欢你，她只是觉得很受伤。”看到Tony没有再想挪动的意愿，Steve伸出另一只手，把Tony肚子上其中一个设计师的备选方案拿起来翻了两页：“或许我们可以弄一个简单的婚礼。”

Tony把手从脸上移了下来，看向Steve，对方的下巴和脖颈占据了Tony大部分的视线：“ **如果我们最终结不了婚呢？** ”

“ **Tony，别说这个。** ”Steve低下头，直视Tony的眼睛，蓝色的双眼像是寂静无澜的海。

 

“你不能继续做这个了。”Rhodey表情严肃。Tony能从他的眼中还看到悲伤和愤怒，然而他不想承认这个，也不想思考这背后的理由。这和我的目的没有关系，Tony心想。

Tony歪着脑袋看着自己多年的好友，摇了摇头：“好兄弟，好Rhodey，你无法阻止我做梦。”

内心深处，Rhodey知道这个，Tony总有办法进到梦里，合法的、非法的，假如没办法用别人的途径，他甚至可以自己创造一个。然而Rhodey总是一遍又一遍忍不住尝试，他很固执，之前他的固执让他从沙漠里救出Tony，然而现在他无法确定Tony和自己谁更固执了。

“你知道我们都很担心你，但你却停不下来。”Rhodey把Tony手里的酒瓶抢了过来，紧握在自己手里，忽视了Tony的白眼：“你的脑壳简直是世界上最硬的东西了，你他妈什么都听不进去。”

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个不怎么真心实意的微笑：“我倒是觉得我的心更硬一点，它还防水呢。”说完，他指了指自己胸口的反应堆。

“操，我还是没结成婚。”Tony轻声说着，像是哽咽，像是喘息。

 

“我不知道该不该说‘欢迎回来’。”Steve坐在客厅的沙发上，Tony从门口只能看见他模糊的侧脸。一言不发，Tony径直走到Steve身后，背靠着沙发背坐在地上，仰头看着天花板。

他们就这样静静的坐了半个小时。

“也许我们该到门外看看，我从来没见过外面是什么样的。”Steve轻声提议。

Tony沉默了一会儿，然后站起身来，向门外走去。Steve很快跟上，两个人的脚步声消失在柔软的地毯上。

“你不会喜欢房子外的景色的，没有花园，没有栅栏，也没有狗。”Tony让出一点空间，让Steve可以走到门外，然后停留在门口，抱着双臂倚靠在门框上。

Steve走到距门口两米左右的台阶处，沉默的站了一会儿，然后坐了下来，用手拍了拍自己身边的位置。Tony盯着Steve手指上的戒指，轻轻关上门，在Steve身边坐了下来，肩膀贴着肩膀。

海浪冲刷着最底下的台阶，没有风和云，寂静到听不见声响。

“你应该把你的戒指拿回来，没有图腾你会迷失在梦里，也许有一天你永远都出不去了。”Steve扭头看向Tony。

“拿不回来了，把你的棺材从土里挖出来吗？美国人民会杀了我的，哪怕我是钢铁侠。”Tony突然笑了起来，双肩因此而颤抖：“也许当初把图腾换成戒指就是个错误的决定，不过现在说这个也晚了。”Tony看向Steve，视线在对方的面部游走着，无论如何也挑不出一丝破绽。最终，他将视线定格在对方的嘴上。

“我不是Steve，Steve已经死了。”

“我知道，我在做梦。”Tony用双臂环住Steve的脖颈，把对方的头朝自己压了过来：“但你是热的。”

他将双唇印上对方的唇角。

“ **操，所有的吻都像是真的。** ”

 

 

“Tony，嘿。”他虚弱地哽咽着，在任何情况下也一如既往的迷人：“我跟你说过 ‘我爱你’吗？”

“闭嘴，你他妈先给我活下去。”

他们一路下坠。

深陷泥潭。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
